Beastly Invasion
by OnyxPrincess
Summary: Salior Jupiter encounters a blast from a recent past, coming for revenge.
1. Chapter 1

**_Story Warning_**

 **This story contains a mild level of forced rape between two characters in this fan-based anime story.**

 **I don't condone this neither do I enjoy anything of this level, unless you're into that type of role-play then by all means you do you boo as long as everything is under your control and both have consented to that, again have fun.**

 **I wrote this from a fan's suggestion, it won't be a continuation, just a simple one shot.**


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own _**any**_ character of Sailor Moon R show I'm just using them to tell my own story.

 **Beastly Invasion**

A flute play in the a giant dark tree as a card is pulled from the stack causing the music to end "really?" this one is really going out again after it failed the last time

"Yes, brother, I have another reason to allow her back"

The male sigh, frustrated "fine, sis, whatever you say" he began to play his flute once again to breathe life into this Cardian.

 _ **SMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSM**_

A long loud sigh fill the air as four females walk the dark streets "oh man, guys that was crazy!" blue eyes look to the others, finally landing on Rei, who is lost in her own thoughts while walking beside her "hey, hey Rei, you think the same?!"

The Priestess nearly jump out her skin "Serena, no need to shout!" she yell while getting in the blond's face

The blond smile meekly "sorry, I didn't mean to scare you, but..." she change instantly "did you think it was crazy, that lion woman was wild, she nearly took my shoulders off, I mean, I had it and sure I didn't lose them, but still she nearly did!"

"Ugh Serena, not so loud, I got a headache" Ami groan, but look at her smiling a little when the apologetic blond smile back at her "but yes it was, speaking of, are you okay?" her friend look confused "I mean that pink beast had you pinned with her claws, should I check you out?"

"Nah" she then wince, grabbing her left shoulder "well, I might need to go to the hospital to be sure"

"Nonsense, I'll look at you" she grab her by the waist and guide her along "guys, I'm going to Serena's, do the rest of you need help?" they look among themselves while she ask the blond if she had a first aid kit at her house, but Serena freaks and suggest they go to hers instead "fine, we can go to my house" she look back again "what about you guys?"

"I'm fine, I'm gonna go home" Rei smile shyly

"I-I-I'm gonna go with you guys...I-if that's alright?"

"Yeah, what about you Makoto?"

The brunette snap out her thoughts and look to them, then smile "I'm gonna go home, I'm tired that power burst took a lot out of me" she laugh questioningly while rubbing the back of her head "bye!" she back away slowly then run on home "I'll call you when I get home okay!" she wave back at them

"What was that all about?" Serena question

"Nothing for you to worry about, now move!" Ami push her along with Minako just following with an uncomfortable, yet pleased smile on her face.

 _ **SMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSM**_

Makoto open her front door while talking to Minako on her cellphone "yeah, I'm home...really?...well that's unfortunate, how's she taking it?" she listen as she close and lock her door then laugh at the plight of her friend crying in the background "well I guess it can't be helped, tell her I'll send her a get well card and a balloon that should cheer her up" she listen to more of Minako speaking about Serena's condition then sigh "no, I'm just gonna shower and go to bed, see you guys tomorrow okay?" she disconnect the line.

Padding to the bathroom she begin to strip along the way "oh man that power trip was wild, the first time I did that, I wonder why and how it happened?" in the bathroom she start her bath water while getting the stool and began washing off before her soak "I hope Serena will be okay, I hate she got hurt like that, but it was her own fault, I mean why yell at an enemy while standing that close?" she sigh frustratingly "oh well, that's Serena for..." she heard a low thump from the main part of her house "what the..."

Turning off the water and dumping some of the water on herself, she grab for her transformation pen, but realize she tossed it and her cell into her room "of all the...ugh, never mind" she crack open her door, seeing nothing she grab her robe and tip-toe out into the hall, first into her room, nothing but she grab her pen and phone and continue down the hall checking each room, but finds nothing, shrugging it off, yet not shaking off the weird vibe in the air, she return to the bathroom to finish up her bath.

"Better, now what to eat or should I train first?" she walk into her room to get dressed "I guess I could train, while I'm still up to it, I might just fall asleep if I eat then want to train, lazy, but that power blast did take a lot out of me" she drop her robe and grab her panties.

A low growl come from her closet before she's tackled to the ground "who the fu..." her green eyes widen when pink and white fur invade her view "no!" she breathe

The familiar face of Falion come into view, smiling at her, her breathing pick up as fear and disbelief fill her body "hey, I've been sent to make you my plaything, name's..."

"Falion" she finish for the beast

Smiling, she lean close to her face "you've heard of me?"

"Sort of, I destroyed you last we met" Makoto finds her breathing flowing normally again, but a big chill run down her spine from the lioness' touch "how are..."

"I don't remember you" her clawed paws run up her new toy's leg slow "I'm sure of that" she pause at her hip then rub her thigh back to her knee "but, it's fine, we'll learn a lot about each other in a bit and now that you are mine, you can call me Master" she growl in her neck while taking in her scent "I'm glad, I waited for you to clean up, I have sensitive taste and smell" her teeth graze the woman trapped under her and she yowl back in pain when Makoto punch her right in the eye "why you little bi..." she glare at her "what was that for?"

Makoto get her feet "how the hell are you alive, I killed you with that attack, I watched your card black out and turn to dust, what is this some kind of amnesiac revenge or something?!"

Falion look confused then angry again "I told you, I don't remember, your scent would've told me that, now be a good girl and apologize to your Master!"

"Like hell I will" she run to the bathroom and close the door locking it behind her as she grab her pen, blows begin to hit the door while she lean on it "I'm warning you, get out of my house and don't come back or I _will_ kill you again!"

A deep laugh ripple through her "you never killed me, how many times do I have to say it?!" she beat on the door again "now stop making this way too much fun and let me get on with the fun part!"

"Yeah and what's that?!"

"You'll know when I get ahold of you again!" she grip the doorknob "like I said, open the damn door!"

A new laugh ring in her ears and she look over to her tub to see a pink-haired female with weird green skin "hello, Sweetie, how are you?"

"The weirdos just keep coming out, who the fuck are you?!"

"Lady An, is that you in there?"

"Yes, my dear Falion, now go away while I talk to our friend here" the pink beast growl in frustration, but they hear her footfalls as she return to Makoto's room, where she can be heard pacing "now back to you, I reanimated Falion, because you ended her short life, so I made sure she can return the favor, but not to kill you, oh no, she gonna have fun destroying you in a whole different way" her dark pink eyes run over her body "hmm, you may just survive the game"

"Game?!" Makoto a chill run down her spine again from the way she look at her naked form "I don't really want to play any game" she look over to the stool and spot her pen and phone on it "I'm really tired from the fight earlier" she slowly step over to the stool with the mystery woman watching her "I don't quite have the energy to.."

"Oh I think you have plenty" An smirk and disappear and reappear between her and the stool "I don't think you'll need that"

Makoto gasp then glare at her "you really shouldn't challenge me like that" she crouch low "I might be too tired to fight your 'pet', but I have just enough to kick your ass!" she jump at her, tackling her to the ground while grabbing her things, raising her hand in the air, changing into her Sailor Jupiter Outfit upon landing on top of the female "now call off Falion and I won't have to mess up your face!"

An gasp in surprise and fear "no, Darian won't like me then!"

"What does Darian hav..."

"Falion!" the pink female lioness crash through the bathroom door cause Makoto to drop her phone in order to protect her face from the wood and to block the female under her as well "get off me!"

"Lady An!" Falion growl and grab at Makoto, who jump out the way then vault over the pink beast "Lady An!"

"I'm fine, go get her!" she hop on her shoulder and cackle as Falion give chase.

Makoto run to her mother's office and hide under the desk "what the hell is going on here, I did kill her right and what fun..." she feel a chill run down her spine once more "oh, no" she breathe then claps her hand over her mouth as she hear An calling out for her from the hallway "they can't..."

"Hello" green eyes look up into black slit and deep pink eyes as they smile down at her, a smile she doesn't like at all "let's get this over with I rather not keep this up for much longer"

Falion laugh "you might not, but I love a good chase" she lean down "want to run again?" her teeth gleam in the moonlight

Makoto's breathing speed up and she back away from the women upon realizing what they have in store for her, it can't really be what they have in mind, she's not ready for something like that, but who is, she hasn't even dated yet in order to have a first time and this beast is suppose to be her first, no way, will that happen these people will not take that away from her without her say, ever, gathering her strength and what's left of her courage she stand up to face them "I...I know what you want, now and no way in hell I'll ever let you have it!" she feel her ire rise and sparks flash off her body, charging the air "that's not something you just take, you bastards!" she float above the women, who watch in awe

An look at her in anger "Falion, listen to me and when I say grab her" Falion grin sinisterly awaited her commands "your trick has already been seen, it won't work this time"

"we'll see!" she drift down a bit as the rod in her tiara extend and she scream "On behalf of Jupiter! I called upon the forces of thunder and lightning to vanquish this evil!" the lighting the office glow brighter and brighter until they expel all the power she charged them with and hit the space Falion was in a few minutes prior "what, where did?" she's tackled to the ground and her tiara is snatched off her head by the roaring pink lioness.

"Finally caught you again, you really have made this fun!" Falion laugh as her claws dig into Makoto's shoulders "thanks to Lady An, I'm gonna enjoy this even more!"

Makoto scream from the pain and look on in fear as the pink beast slowly move against her with An smiling down at her from atop her pet "please fight, she really loves a good struggle before claiming her prize!" she laugh loudly when those fear-filled green eyes widen more from the implications that this will really be happening, something she fought to protect will be taken from her without her consent, how did she lose when her attack was a one hitter last time "don't cry Darling, Falion is a gentle lover, however she did have to fight to get you, so I can't say what she'll do with you" she smirk and hop off Falion "don't take too long, you have other things to do!"

A happy growl come from the lioness, who slowly lick up her new toy's neck "afterwards, I am allowed to bring her home, right?"

"Sure" An look back "if she survive, you seem _very_ eagered to destroy that tight little body of hers, she _is_ human after all"

 _ **SMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSM**_

"Oh, I won't kill her, should she not fight too much" Makoto can feel something very warm and hard move against her belly "damn you got me excited!" removing one of her paws, she bite the Sailor Warrior, in the same area she held Makoto down, moving against her more when she scream and writhe in pain under her "mmm, let's get rid of these clothes" she grip the front of her Sailor Uniform and pull exposing a pale green bra underneath "nice and lacy" she lick between her breasts "I feel your heartbeat, you're scared aren't you?"

Makoto doesn't know how to answer that, of course she's scared, her throat hurts from all the screaming she did, her shoulders hurt like hell and this whole thing is turning into her biggest nightmare, yet her will to live and not let this happen is still there, though not as strong as before, the pain she felt when her parents died doesn't compare to the painful fear she's feeling over the possibility of this monster taking her innocence and the pain that will cause, she dosen't want this, she doesn't want this at all, what is she suppose to do?!

"Hey I asked you a question, now whether you answer or not, I'll still gain pleasure from this, so it's best if you participate" green eyes watch in absolute terror and she smile all the more "yes watch me, baby watch me" she raise up a little and reaching down to grab her member to rub against the still clothed slit of her prey "you feel really warm, warmer than me, I wonder if you'll feel the same on the inside or will you be much hotter" she push the tip at Makoto's clit, hidden though it may be "mmm, won't be long before I find out huh?"

No this can't, absolutely can not be happening, no she can't be serious, Makoto look into her tormentor's eyes and can tell this monster means it, she's really gonna rape her, in her mother's office, acting on instinct she reel back her left hand while it's in a fist and punch Falion in her face again, however the lioness catch her this time and take the punch grinning when she gasp in surprise "you won't get me again girly, but I love the fire you still have" what have she done, fear spread even more through her body and she began to piss herself out of pure fear.

Falion take notice, however she isn't turn off by it, instead she finds joy in it, revealing in the reaction, by letting her dick go and moving faster against the female under her "finally realizing it huh?" she grab her knee and push it aside while getting between them "I'm not playing when I said I was gonna make you my plaything, so please..." she press her body against Makoto again "show me more of that fear!" moving aside the panties she force herself into the virgin woman, smiling from her pain-filled scream "yes, yes louder, fuel me baby!" she push deeper into the female "you _are_ warmer inside, I love that!" she rest her face into the crook of her neck and move against her slow at first "mmm, so tight."

Makoto struggle to move away from the monster raping her, but the claws in her shoulder still, keep her in place and Falion's talking about taking her home to continue this over and over again, she can't handle that, she needs to get away, this is wrong, this isn't how it's suppose to be, she didn't want to give her innocence up this way, she was hoping to marry, go on a nice honeymoon and give herself away to her husband, but now, she's tainted, no way to redeem herself from this, ever!

"Stay with me baby, don't go into your head" Falion let her other shoulder go and hum pleasingly when she scream from the pain, her walls tighten for a short minute causing her to speed up "oh my that was great, please do it again!" her right paw becomes more hand-like and she grab Makoto's waist as she try to continue moving away from her "no, love, I'm not done yet" she dig her nails into her new mate's hip, loving when her walls tighten as she scream again "oh yes, yes!" she bend over her, resting her weight on her other hand as she drill faster and faster into the brunette, watching and loving how her dick, covered in the innocence of her mate moves in and out of the warm tight hole of her new favorite "baby you are the best I've ever had in a long time!"

Laying on the crying woman she inhale her scent "I don't want this to end just yet" hope comes to Makoto that this will end soon, but she's proven wrong when her rapist speak back up "but we do have all night and tomorrow when I bring you back home with me, for now though, are you ready for my gift to you for this?" her voice drop low and husky as a heated blush stain her cheek, she lean up and look into teary green eyes "I'm coming for you baby, take it all and don't waste any okay?" she grab her leg and push in deeper when Makoto push back against her, her rhythm pick up and she moan loud as the head of her member swell and she release her load deep into the brunette "so good" she lick Makoto's neck lovingly as she cry louder "don't be sad, it's a very nice gift."

After another minute Falion can feel herself harden again "I really didn't want this to end, huh?" she pull out of her bloody mate roughly, looking down at the mess they made and smile "beautiful" she lean down and lick around her breast as her free hand rub her dick hard and slow "ready to go again?" Makoto gasp and shake her head fast as she try to pull Falion's nails out of her body "sorry love, I cant retract them right now, plus, I want more of you and pain is the only thing causing you to get into this as much as I am" humming approvingly, she rub her belly and move her other paw that has also turned more hand-like and rub her thumb against the clit that is now poked out a little "yep, you are gonna give me so much fun for many games to come"

"N-n-n-no, please...stop"

"Stop?" she look sadden "I hate to see you cry baby" she lay on her gently and kiss lick the tears away "I know you're having as much fun as I am, why won't you tell me?"

"N-n-no..." Makoto close her eyes tight as that disgusting tongue continue to go over her face, tasting the misery from her tears "I...I don't want this, please...let me go!" she sob loudly

"Let you go?" she parrot "hmm" she get off the brunette and kneel before her while still rubbing her member, a few minutes past and green eyes open to look at her, widening when they land on her, she smile as the pleasure she built up while waiting for her mate to look and watch her get herself even more ready "no, I don't think so, I won't go back on my word to continue this game, you're much too fun, love" she grab Makoto's arm and pull her to her feet, before slamming her on the desk face first, with her arms trapped in her grip "before I take you home..." she lick one of her fingers and rub it against the tight opening of the female's asshole "I want to get a taste of one other place" she grin big when her mate squirm from her finger and feel it open up to her just a little "you want it here too just like me?" she stop and bend over to lick the hole moaning loud when it open up for her to stick her tongue in moving back when she feel the girl push back against her "you shit on me and I'll punish you worst than this game is" she make a pleased sound when the unwanted struggle stop "good girl."

Standing back up she aim her member at the hole and push her way in forcefully slow, spreading Makoto's ass wide with her free hand, once the head is in she push in harder, revealing in the screams of her mate and move her hips fast and hard against the female "oh yeah, yeah, I scratch my last statement, this baby...this hole is the best ever!" she let her arms go to grab her ass and spread it wider in order to drill into her lover deeper and deeper "I feel like I can rip you apart, this is so fucking good!" blood seep out the sides and she laugh overjoyed at the sight, smacking her on the ass "mmm, Makoto I think I'm gonna fall in love with you, you just keep surprising me!"

The screams end suddenly, leaving Makoto to only sob as her raw throat can't continue it's help in her defiance against this brutality, if this is bad, what could be worst than this?! How long can her body keep this up, what about her rapist, will she give her the chance to recover or will she just keep abusing her until there's no life in her or her body is too numb to feel anymore pain, since that is her fuel to keep this going?

Falion dig her nails into the cheeks of her toy and sigh when she respond, not with a scream, but a squeak and pained squeal as she speed up more, not only that, but she tighten more "great, don't need you to get desensitized too soon love" she lean forward "this is the best angle, I feel so much more of you baby, yes!" she fuck her faster and faster "I want to cum so bad!" she let go of her ass to grip her shoulder and breast as she drill in deeper and faster as the smell of blood permeate the air even more "fuck, what are you doing to me Makoto?!"

Warm fingers pinch the hard pink bud in its grip "I'm close baby, you want it?!" Makoto tighten more out of fear "you do?" Falion dig her nails into her breast as she stand them up more with Makoto standing up on her tip-toes as her dick goes in deeper while the brunette come down lower to let her in deeper and her moan becomes a roar as she fill up the tired teen, who scream from the pressure of her swollen head and the heat of her cum as it burn the scars in her anus "oh yeah Makoto, that's what I wanted to hear!" she grab her chin and kiss her deeply on the lips, swallowing down the scream as she continue to fill up the bloody orifice.

A few more minutes past as their breathing calms "oh, baby, you are the one, ready to go home?" Makoto whimper as she rest against the pink lioness "lets clean up first then we can go" she walk to the bathroom with her still bleeding mate remaining on her semi-flaccid member.


End file.
